The Two of Us
by bibiobio
Summary: [Chanbaek] Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Baekhyun, "Dari pada Sehun, dari pada orang lain, tak bisakah aku saja?"/Baekhyun terdiam. Tak tau harus menjawab apa/"Selama kau membiarkanku berada disisimu, aku pasti akan membuatmu jatuh hati padaku."ujar Chanyeol lembut/"Sejak dulu, aku sudah menjadi milikmu." lanjut Chanyeol sambil mengecup tangan baekhyun/[Here I Am Sequel]


The Two of Us

Story by Bibiobio

.

.

.

.

.

Rintik hujan menari dengan indah di pelataran kafe, tetesannya membasahi kaca-kaca jendela. Beberapa orang terburu masuk ke dalam demi menghangatkan diri setelah rasa dingin akibat hujan menjalari tubuh mereka.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi telah duduk di sudut kafe tak henti-hentinya memerhatikan orang-orang yang berdatangan. Termasuk pada dua orang yang baru saja masuk. Seorang lelaki tinggi yang tengah mengelap wajah pemuda yang lebih pendek dari tetesan hujan. Kedua pemuda tersebut memilih tempat di sisi yang berlawanan dengan Baekhyun. Mereka tampak tak kedinginan meski seluruh tubuh mereka basah karena hujan. Tatapan kedua pemuda tersebut membuat sekeliling mereka menjadi hangat.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat, mencoba menahan rasa sakit dan tangis yang mulai merebak di pelupuk matanya. Ia tak boleh menangis, ia laki-laki, tak seharusnya seorang laki-laki menangis. Hari itu ia telah bertekad, hari di mana cintanya pada seorang Oh Sehun pupus, adalah hari terakhirnya menangis karena cinta. Ia tak akan menangis lagi, ia tak akan jatuh lagi karena cinta. Namun meski sebulan telah berlalu sejak hari itu, ia masih tidak sanggup melihat kebersamaan Sehun dan Luhan.

Pemandangan kemesraan Sehun dan Luhan membuat sakit di hatinya kembali berdenyut-denyut menyiksa. Ia tak ingin melihat tetapi ia pun tak bisa berpaling. Air matanya nyaris mengalir tepat ketika seseorang menerobos masuk ke dalam bidang penglihatannya dan menutup pandangannya dari Sehun dan Luhan.

"Yo! Sudah kuduga kau di sini."

Baekhyun mendongak melihat Chanyeol yang tengah menarik kursi di depannya.

"Chanyeollie? Sedang apa di sini?"

"Menyusulmu. Ibumu tadi meneleponku, beliau khawatir karena kau pergi tanpa pamit dihari hujan lebat seperti ini."

"Dari mana kau tau aku di sini?"

"Heh, kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu? Tentu saja aku tau tempat yang akan kau datangi saat perasaanmu sedang tidak baik."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menghindar, "Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku sudah tak apa-apa." Ya ia baik-baik saja, lebih tepatnya ia berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Membohongi semua orang dan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sudah melupakan Oh Sehun, tak ada lagi perasaan untuk pemuda itu.

"Baik-baik saja apanya? Kau masih memandanginya dengan tatapan terluka dan hampir menangis seperti itu." Chanyeol mengusap air mata baekhyun yang mengambang di pelupuk matanya, siap mengalir kapan saja. "Bagiku itu tidak baik-baik saja, Baek." Lanjutnya sambil menatap sendu ke manik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertegun. Selalu saja seperi ini. Sejak dulu. Baekhyun tak pernah mampu membohongi Chanyeol. Chanyeol akan selalu tau saat Baekhyun sedang tertekan dan bersedih. Kemudian Chanyeol akan selalu berada di sampingnya, menemaninya, menghiburnya dan menyemangatinya. Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol bahkan rela menerjang hujan untuk mencarinya, hingga tangannya terasa sangat dingin.

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol di pipinya, menggenggamnya erat. "Yeol, tanganmu dingin."ujar Baekhyun lirih.

"Tentu saja, di luar sedang hujan lebat dan udaranya sangat dingin."

"Maaf, gara-gara mencariku kau jadi harus hujan-hujanan dan kedinginan seperti ini."

Chanyeol menjitak kepala baekhyun pelan, "Jangan minta maaf."

Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun,"Daripada kata maaf, aku lebih senang jika mendapat ucapan terima kasih. Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan padamu kan?"

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Baekhyun, "Terima kasih. Terima kasih telah mencariku."

Chanyeol balas menggenggam jemari Baekhyun yang sedari tadi masih menggenggam tangannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun lembut.

"Hei... tak bisakah aku saja?"

Jeda. Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih menatapnya lekat.

Kaget. Tentu. Baekhyun mengerti. Ia mengerti maksud pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Dari pada Sehun, dari pada orang lain, tak bisakah aku saja?"

Baekhyun masih terdiam, enggan menjawab. Tak tau harus menjawab apa, lebih tepatnya. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dalam.

"Chanyeollie, maaf aku..." jawabnya lirih

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggumu." ucap Chanyeol seraya mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Tak ada hal lain yang dipikirkan Baekhyun selain Chanyeol selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Otak dan pikirannya telah dipenuhi oleh Chanyeol. Bahkan, kemana pun ia memandang, di sana akan selalu ada sosok Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali menghela napas berat untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya hari itu. Ia melirik ke arah panggung kecil yang telah disediakan di dalam kafe. Ada Chanyeol di sana. Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan gitarnya di tengah panggung. Hari ini, Chanyeol menjadi pengisi acara di kafe milik Xiumin.

Chanyeol mengenakan kemeja abu-abu bergaris dengan lengan kemeja yang ditekuk hingga bawah siku dipadukan dengan celana hitam. Lengan cardigan hitam tersampir apik dan rapi dibahunya. Rambutnya ditata rapi ke belakang hingga menampakkan keningnya. Penampilannya memberikan kesan fresh hingga mampu menarik perhatian pengunjung, terutama pengunjung perempuan.

Tampak jelas beberapa gadis mulai mendekati dan mencoba menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Seorang diantaranya terlihat tersandung kabel dan hampir terjatuh. Dengan sigap Channyeol meraih lengan gadis itu dan membantunya berdiri. Gadis itu tampak terpesona dan tersipu malu setelah Chanyeol melempar senyum padanya.

Bagi gadis itu, Chanyeol pastilah tampak bagaikan seorang pangeran. Hmm.. pangeran ya? Mendapat perlakuan dari Chanyeol yang bagaikan pangeran sih sudah sering bagi Baekhyun. Dalam hal ini, Baekhyun menang banyak dibandingkan gadis-gadis lain. Seulas senyum bangga tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang merona.

.

.

 _Terik matahari siang itu sungguh menyiksa ditambah lagi lima kali lari keliling lapangan membuat Baekhyun dibanjiri oleh peluh. Ia terduduk di pinggir lapangan, terengah-engah setelah berusaha setengah mati menyelesaikan salah satu menu latihannya hari itu. Memikirkan bahwa masih ada banyak lagi daftar di menu latihannya, membuatnya ingin pingsan. Sungguh ia sudah tidak kuat lagi._

 _Baekhyun tengah memijit-mijit kakinya ketika sebuah botol minuman menumbuk tepat di depan netranya. Chanyeol berdiri dihadapannya sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral._

 _"Baru seperti itu saja sudah tidak kuat, payah." ledek Chanyeol, seringai jahil terpampang indah di wajahnya yang berkeringat._

 _"Berisik! Aku masih menyesuaikan diri. Ini kan hari pertamaku." sungut Baekhyun tak mau kalah._

 _Ini adalah hari pertamanya mengikuti kegiatan pecinta alam di sekolah menengahnya. Semula Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik mengikuti kegiatan yang hanya akan membuatnya berkeringat seperti itu. Baginya melatih fisik di bawah sinar matahari yang menyengat dan harus mandi keringat setiap hari sangatlah tidak keren. Hal seperti itu hanya akan membuat rambutnya lepek, badannya juga akan lengket dan bau._

 _Akan tetapi semua pendapat itu hancur ketika ia melihat Chanyeol mengikuti kegiatan pecinta alam. Meski panas-panasan, meski bercucuran keringat, namun Chanyeol terlihat sangat keren. Peluh yang menetes di wajahnya, yang mengalir dari bahu hingga ke lengannya membuatnya terlihat, ehmm... seksi. Begitulah menurut Baekhyun. Dan sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun menjadi bergejolak karenanya. Ia ingin terlihat keren dan seksi seperti Chanyeol, karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kegiatan pecinta alam._

 _"Kalau sudah tidak kuat, istirahat saja. Nanti keseleo mu makin parah." ujar Chanyeol sambil berlalu pergi._

 _Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. 'Dari mana dia tau kakiku keseleo?' batinnya._

.

 _Latihan yang panjang dan melelahkan telah berakhir. Baekhyun menghela napas lega kemudian menatap kakinya yang bengkak dan berdenyut menyakitkan. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun memaksakan dirinya mengikuti latihan hingga selesai. Ia tidak mau dianggap pecundang karena tidak mampu menyelesaikan menu latihan di hari pertamanya bergabung._

 _"Sunbae, hari ini aku saja yang mengunci ruang klub." ucap Chanyeol di tengah keributan para anggota klub pecinta alam._

 _"Oke. Ini kuncinya." balas sang ketua klub sambil melempar kuncinya pada chanyeol._

 _Seluruh anggota klub telah meninggalkan ruangan hingga menyisakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih meratapi kakinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol berjalan ke pojok ruangan menuju ke tempat kotak P3K tersimpan._

 _Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dengan kotak P3K di tangannya. Ia berlutut di depan Baekhyun kemudian melepas sepatu Baekhyun._

 _"Mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menarik kakinya._

 _"Diamlah." Chanyeol menarik kembali kaki Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun berjengit nyeri._

 _Chanyeol mengambil perban dari kotak kemudian membalutkannya di kaki Baekhyun yang terkilir._

 _"Dasar kau ini, sudah dibilang istirahat saja malah memaksakan diri. Akhirnya jadi bengkak begini kan!"_

 _"Habisnya aku tidak mau dianggap lemah seperti pecundang."_

 _Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Dengar ya, kau ini tidak cocok dengan kegiatan yang mengandalkan fisik seperti ini. Sudah benar ikut klub vokal, sekarang malah sok-sokan ikut pecinta alam."_

 _"Tapi aku ingin terlihat keren sepertimu." Baekhyun memberengut kesal._

 _"Seratus tahun lagi baru kau bisa menjadi keren sepertiku." Seringai jahil kembali menyambangi wajah tampan chanyeol. Ia kembali memakaikan sepatu Baekhyun._

 _"YA!" Baekhyun bersiap memukul Chanyeol. Dengan santai Chanyeol mampu menghindar dan berjalan mengembalikan kotak P3K ke tempat semula._

 _Chanyeol kembali menghampiri Baekhyun. Kali ini ia berlutut membelakangi Baekhyun._

 _"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun ketus._

 _"Mau pulang tidak? Aku akan menggendongmu."_

 _"Aku bisa sendiri!"_

 _Chanyeol menghela napas, "Kau mau pulang jalan kaki dan membuat kakimu makin sakit?"_

 _"Tidak." jawab Baekhyun lirih._

 _"Kalau begitu naiklah."_

 _"Tapi tidak harus digendong juga kan. Ini memalukan."_

 _"Ini sudah malam, aku ingin cepat pulang dan istirahat. Jadi pilihlah, gendong belakang atau depan bridal style?"_

 _"Uuuh... baiklah. Aku mengerti." Perlahan Baekhyun naik ke punggung lebar Chanyeol dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol._

 _Pagi hari berikutnya, Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh Chanyeol yang sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya sambil menaiki sepeda._

 _"Sedang apa? Tumben bawa sepeda?"_

 _"Apa lagi, tentu saja menjemputmu. Sampai kakimu sembuh kita ke sekolah naik sepeda. Ayo naik."_

 _Baekhyun masih terdiam tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri._

 _"Tidak mau? Ya sudah aku tinggal." ucap Chanyeol sambil bersiap mengayuh sepedanya._

 _"Ya ya ya! Tunggu! Iya iya aku naik." jerit Baekhyun sambil nyengir lebar._

.

.

Seulas senyum masih setia menghiasi wajah Baekhyun kala ia mengingat kenangan beberapa tahun lalu itu.

Saat itu Chanyeol benar-benar seperti pangeran berkuda putih. Ah tidak! Lebih tepat kalau pangeran bersepeda, hahaha...

Baekhyun tersentak. Senyum di wajahnya menghilang. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

 _Uwaaaah... apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Bisa-bisanya aku berpikir Chanyeol seperti seorang pangeran!_

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah panggung. Tatapannya bertumbukan dengan tatapan Chanyeol. Buru-buru Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Ia memegangi dadanya. Ia merasa jantungnya hampir meledak dan sesak napas. Wajahnya terasa panas dan rasa panas itu mengalir hingga ke telinganya. Sekarang wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

"Gawat! Gawat! Gawat! Ini benar-benar tidak baik untuk jantungku." bisik Baekhyun lirih.

.

.

"Bagaimana penampilanku tadi?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Mereka tengah berjalan pulang dari kafe Xiumin. Penampilan Chanyeol malam itu benar-benar luar biasa. Tidak hanya bermain gitar saja, tetapi Chanyeol juga mengejutkan pengunjung dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat para pengunjung berteriak makin histeris.

"Luar biasa! Hebat! Kemampuan bernyanyimu makin bagus setiap harinya." balas Baekhyun dengan bangga dan antusias.

"Hoo.. aku sungguh merasa tersanjung mendapat pujian dari seorang diva sepertimu."

"Ahahaha.. diva apanya? Dan berhentilah memanggilku diva, Chanyeollie."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat Baekhyun tertawa kembali. Bukan tawa atau pun senyum palsu tetapi tawa lepas dan tulus dari dalam hatinya.

Malam makin larut dan udara makin dingin. Uap tipis mengiringi dalam setiap kata yang mereka ucapkan.

Chanyeol meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun. Menggenggamnya, menautkan dengan jari-jari miliknya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Baekhyun menoleh cepat. Matanya terbelalak terkejut.

Chanyeol balas menatapnya dengan lembut, "Aku lupa bawa sarung tangan."

Keheningan menyapa mereka. Baekhyun tak bisa berucap namun maniknya masih menatap Chanyeol lekat.

"Hangat. Tanganmu hangat, cocok untuk musim dingin seperti ini." lanjut Chanyeol sambil melemparkan senyum.

Rasa hangat dari tangan Baekhyun mengalir dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya telebih di bagian muka dan telinga. Baekhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah sebelum terlihat oleh Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak dan berdentum keras.

 _Uwawawa... ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku jadi seperti gadis-gadis yang tadi terpesona oleh Chanyeol? Ayolah, tenanglah jangtungku, aku bukan gadis girang seperti mereka._

"Baek, ada apa? Wajahmu merah. Kau demam? Tidak enak badan?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Ha? Eh.. ti-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Sungguh." Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya dan menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah merona dengan sempurna.

 _Hyaaa.. dekat! Dekat sekali! Ini tidak baik! Sungguh tidak baik untuk jantung dan kelangsungan hidupku. Uwaaah... gawat! Gawat! Gawat!_

Baekhyun terus menunduk di sepanjang perjalanan pulang dan berusaha menenangkan jantungnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap baekhyun khawatir.

.

.

Baekhyun terduduk di bangku sebuah taman. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Sepi. Tak ada orang lain selain dirinya di sana. Orang yang ditunggunya belum datang. Ia mengerjap.

 _Siapa yang kutunggu?_

Ia kembali melihat sekelilingnya. Di seberang bangku yang didudukinya, Changmin tengah berdiri dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Changmin mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Hyung, kau datang." Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

Setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa, mereka kembali bertemu. Apakah Changmin akan kembali ke sisi Baekhyun? Seperti saat mereka kecil? Akan ada Changmin yang selalu menjaga dan melindunginya bagai seorang kakak. Kakak ya?

Baekhyun menunduk sedih, "Tidak bisakah hyung menganggapku lebih dari seorang adik?"

Changmin tak membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menatapnya sayang. Ia beranjak dari duduknya kemudian mengelus kembali kepala Baekhyun. Ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan menghampiri seseorang yang menunggunya di tengah taman.

Baekhyun menatap Changmin hingga ia menghilang dari pandangannya.

Baekhyun kembali terdiam di bangku taman. Lama. Tak ada seorang pun yang menghampirinya. Hingga ia merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Se..hun?" lidah baekhyun terasa kelu. Ada rasa senang yang menelusup dihatinya, di saat yang sama ada rasa takut dan pedih yang amat sangat.

"Sedang apa di sini?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri bertanya pada Sehun.

Tak ada jawaban. Keheningan mulai menjamur di antara mereka. Canggung. Baekhyun tau bahwa Sehun adalah orang yang tak banyak bicara. Tetapi diam seperti ini sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Apa kau menemaniku di sini?"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun. Ia menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan kemudian beranjak pergi. Di seberang bangkunya ada Luhan yang tengah menunggu Sehun. Sehun menghampiri Luhan dengan penuh senyuman. Ia memeluk pinggang Luhan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kembali merana sedih.

Dingin. Pundaknya yang tadi di sentuh Sehun terasa dingin. Baekhyun kembali sendirian. Apakah ia akan sendirian di sana selamanya?

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Rasa hangat menyentuh bahunya yang dingin. Ia menoleh ke arah bahunya. Ada sebuah telapak tangan di sana. Telapak tangan yang sangat ia kenal. Telapak tangan yang selalu menghapus air matanya. Telapak tangan yang selalu menggenggam tangannya selama ini.

"Chanyeollie!" serunya seraya mendongak melihat si pemilik tangan.

Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyuman khasnya. Ia berjalan memutari bangku kemudian duduk di sisi Baekhyun. Ia meraih tangan Baekhyun kemudian menautkan jari-jari mereka. Hangat.

Cukup lama mereka berada di posisi yang sama. Saling duduk bersisian dan bergenggaman tangan. Tak ada yang bicara. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Namun Baekhyun tidak keberatan dengan keheningan tersebut. Ia melirik tangan mereka yang masih saling bertautan. Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. Ia merasa aman seperti ini, ada Chanyeol disisinya. Chanyeol tidak akan meninggalkan dan membiarkannya sendirian.

"Sampai kapan akan seperti ini?"

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba merobek selimut keheningan diantara mereka. Chanyeol menatapnya lekat.

"Tak bisakah aku saja?" Kalimat Chanyeol beberapa waktu lalu kembali terucap.

Ada jeda yang menelusup sebelum Baekhyun kembali berucap. "Chanyeollie..."

"Haaah..." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Baekhyun.

"Kurasa aku tak bisa menunggumu lagi, Baek." lanjut Chanyeol seraya melepas tautan tangan mereka. Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Baekhyun mulai panik. _Tidak! Jangan pergi!_

"Aku tak bisa berada di sisimu lagi."

"Kenapa?" Air mata mulai merebak di pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Hatinya perih, pedih dan sesak.

"Kalapun aku ingin, aku tetap tak bisa. Kau tak menginginkanku berada di sisimu."

"Tidak! Tidak! Bukan begitu Chanyeollie!" Baekhyun menjerit pilu ketika Chanyeol berjalan pergi meninggalkannya dan menghampiri seorang gadis. Gadis yang ditolong Chanyeol di kafe tadi.

"Tidak! Tunggu! Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan pergi, Chanyeollie!" Baekhyun mencoba meraih Chanyeol, mencegahnya pergi. Namun tangannya hanya mampu menggapai udara kosong. Chanyeol pergi. Pergi meninggalkannya.

.

"...hyun! Baekhyun-ah! Baek!"

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia membuka matanya lebar. Keringat membanjiri keningnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Suara ini. Ia mengenal suara ini. Ini suara Chanyeol! Baekhyun segera menoleh ke sampingnya. Ada Chanyeol di sana yang tengah menatapnya khawatir.

"Chanyeollie!" Baekhyun segera memeluk Chanyeol erat. "Jangan pergi! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!" Baekhyun mulai terisak. Ia sungguh takut Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya lagi.

"Hei, tenanglah. Aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku di sini." ujar Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun dengan mengelus punggungnya.

Baekhyun tidak merespon. Ia masih terisak dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat panik." tanya Chanyeol lembut. Ia melepas pelukan Baekhyun. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan menghapus air matanya. "Kau mimpi buruk?" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun mengerjap dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ia tidak berada di taman. Ia di kamarnya. Baekhyun mengangguk lemas, "Buruk sekali."

Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun, "Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ada aku di sini."

Kalimat itu bagaikan sihir yang ampuh untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollie.."

"Hmm?"

"Sedang apa di sini? Sudah hampir tengah malam." tanya Baekhyun seraya menatap jam dindingnya.

"Aku khawatir. Saat pulang dari kafe Xiumin hyung tadi, kau terlihat tidak baik. Wajahmu merah. Kupikir kau demam."

"Bukan demam. Wajahku memerah bukan karena demam." Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya. Ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal. "Wajahku memerah karenamu. Kau membuatku terpesona dan tersipu." bisik Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia sedang memproses kalimat Baekhyun yang bagaikan khayalan belaka. Satu detik. Tiga detik. Lima detik... sepuluh detik.

"Eh? Heeeeeeh?" Chanyeol kaget. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang masih bersembunyi di balik bantal dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Baekhyun menyingkirkan bantal yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kini wajahnya yang merona terlihat jelas. Ia meraih tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di pipinya.

"Aku masih belum yakin apakah perasaan yang kurasakan terhadapmu sama seperti perasaanmu padaku. Aku tau aku sungguh egois tapi saat ini aku benar-benar ingin memonopolimu untuk diriku sendiri."

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol malu-malu, "Aku ingin kau selalu di sampingku. Aku ingin kau selalu menemaniku. Aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku. Dan aku ingin kau menjadi milikku."

Chanyeol tertegun. Kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun tadi sungguh di luar perkiraannya. Akan tetapi, kalimat itu mampu membuatnya merasa sangat lega. Sangat lega hingga ia tak tahan untuk tidak memeluk Baekhyun.

"Selama kau membiarkanku berada disisimu, aku pasti akan membuatmu jatuh hati padaku."ujar Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. "Dan apa maksudmu ingin memonopoli dan memilikiku? Sejak dulu, aku sudah menjadi milikmu." lanjut Chanyeol sambil mengecup tangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat Baekhyun yang sudah merah merona hebat. Baekhyun yang sedang merona terlihat sangat manis di matanya. Ia tak akan membiarkan siapa pun melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona seperti ini. Ini akan menjadi konsumsi pribadinya saja, hanya khusus untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun baekhyun." Chanyeol kembali berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan dengan jelas hembusan napas Chanyeol dalam setiap kata yang diucapkannya, merasuk masuk ke telinganya. Bisikan itu memberikan sensasi yang luar biasa, bisikan itu membuatnya merinding dan membuat tulang-tulangnya serasa meleleh hingga ia lemas tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya lagi.

Chanyeol beralih mengecup sudut bibir Baekhyun. Ia kembali menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat makin manis dengan wajah meronanya. Chanyeol kembali memutus jarak diatara mereka. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya perlahan begitu bibir mereka mulai menyatu. Menyatukan perasaan mereka yang saling bersambut dengan indah.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
